Just Friends
by Gal394
Summary: The friends gang are all 16 or 17 years old, just enjoying high school. Monica never knew Chandler had feelings for her, what will she do when she finds out? just young mondler, includes the other four too.
1. Chapter 1

authors note:

Hey guys this is my first fan fict, its all about the 16-17 year old gang, and young mondler!

please R&R!

* * *

Monica, Ross, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler sat in the Geller's basement, like they did every afternoon after school.

"My turn! My turn!" Monica Geller shouted, grabbing the bottle that lied in the middle of the circle. She turned it, and it came to a halt, facing Joey.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare" Monica thought very hard when finally she thought of something. "I dare you to put all the ice cubes from the tray in your pants until it melts." Monica said, receiving a few laughs from the circle. "She got you there!" Chandler said, smirking. "Good luck man" Ross added. Monica handed Joey the tray' cold and dripping. "Good thing I didn't come 'comando' today" Joey said, stuffing the ice cubes down his pants.

The group laughed as the ice melted, leaving joey in a pair of very wet pants.

"Well guys I need to be home soon" Phoebe said, checking her watch. "Yes its getting pretty late" Chandler added. "Well if you're all going, help us clean up first" Ross said, shoving a few chips bags into the trash. The five cleaned up, and they all left one by one, except for Chandler and Monica, still cleaning.

"So umm… You still seeing that Richard Guy?" Chandler asked, trying to sound natural. "Yes were still dating. Well, that's until I dumped him" Monica said, sighing. "What?" Chandler asked sitting down on the long navy blue couch. "It's just that…um… he cheated on me." Monica said, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Mon…" Chandler said hugging Monica closely.

He tried to feel bad, but he was happy that finally she saw the real nature of that idiot. He knew all the time she shouldn't be with him, she should be with someone that cared about her and that will really love her. Well, actually, she should be with him.

Chandler had a crush on Monica from the moment they met 3 years ago, when she was 13 and he was only 14 years old. But a long time has passed since, and in the last few months, his feelings became far more intense.

"Mon I have something to tell you." Chandler said. "What is it?" Monica asked. "I um…sort of…um…li-" ding dong! The doorbell rang. "Just a sec" Monica said, running to get the door. Monica opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. "Rach?!" "Mon!" The Brunette that stood at the door said. The two squealed and hugged, as Chandler slowly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: first I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last episode, I really think I can do it better but I need you all to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, Ross Rachel Chandler Monica Phoebe and Joey all belong to Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and NBC. There are a few lines in this story taken from the show, which belong to the listed people.

Mschanandlerbong26- Thank you! I'm planning in making this quit longer, so stay tuned!

Mondlerfan101- Thank you so much for the good review! And don't worry Chandler will tell Monica about his feelings pretty soon!

* * *

"Rach what are you doing here?" Monica asked as she handed her old friend a cup of hot tea. Rachel was soaking wet from the rain, shivering.

"I ran away" Rachel answered as tears filled in her eyes. "I couldn't live with my entire family telling me what to do all the time I…I just couldn't…" Rachel saw the puzzled look on Monica's face and continued explaining; "I'm only 17 in a month and my parents want me to get married in a year, tops."

"What?! That's crazy!" Monica said. "Well you know how traditional they are…. And, Mon, I know it's a lot to ask, but could I stay here? Until I get this sorted out?" "Sure Rach, There's a spare bedroom just across mine." "Oh Mon thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you!"

Rachel just finished her sentence when Ross stormed in, with a black umbrella in his hand. "It's raining so hard, I got soaked in seconds!" he said, not looking at the girl's direction yet. "Um…Ross, Rachel, I think you two remember each other…" "Sure!" Rachel said holding her hand out to Ross, when his umbrella opened suddenly, making Rachel jump back. "Sorry!" "No It's really my fault!"

A tense moment passed in the room until Monica finally said: "c'mon Rach let's get your room ready. But tomorrow you have to call your parents to tell them you are okay…"

Monica hassled Rachel upstairs and Ross went back to cleaning the room.

**The next day  
**"But daddy, no! I can't live like this ant more! C'mon Daddy, listen to me! It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!" (This line belongs to the writers of friends only!)

"Do you think It's gonna be ok?" Joey asked the others, as they listened to Rachel talking to her father over the phone. "I hope so…" "Monica said "What are they saying anyway?" Joey asked "It's a bit hard to tell with you asking questions all the time!" Chandler said.

"Well it's settled" Rachel said, hanging up the phone "my dad talked to Mr. Geller, and he is sending me to stay here until I turn 18, and then I am on my own… oh and I am also erased from the family heritage!" She said, with tears in her eyes.

The other five didn't know what to do until Phoebe said: "Well sulking about it isn't going to help, let's go get stuff to decorate your new room!"

They all agreed it was a great idea and they planned to meet at the mall in 30 min. Rachel left the room with Ross behind her, and Phoebe and Joey each headed home.

Monica was about to leave when Chandler caught her arm. "Mon, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Hey guys so thank you to whoever reviewed! It means soooo much to me and I smiled so much reading all the good comments!

Guest-Thank you so much!

Guest-I really agree with you and I love reading and making young mondler stories! Thanks for the good comment!

Phoebe- First of all, thank you for the good comment Second, in the story the entire gang knows each other from before, including Rachel who just moved away and came back. At this part all the gang goes to the same school, and I didn't plan Phoebe living on the streets, but she and Ursula live with her grandma after their father left and their mother killed herself. It will be clearer later on in the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the friends

So I have a few more chapters written for this so, Read enjoy and review please!

* * *

Previously: The gang all agreed to meet at the mall in 30 min. Rachel left the room with Ross behind her, and Phoebe and Joey each headed home.

Monica was about to leave when Chandler caught her arm. "Mon, we need to talk."

* * *

"What is it Chandler?" Monica asked, looking into his Hazel green eyes.

"It's just that…umm for a while…I've had sort of feelings for you" Chandler said, looking at his feet, and then into Monica's big blue eyes, which looked straight into his.

"And I understand if you don't want to do anything with that" He continued, "but I had to tell you."

There was a long pause in the room, when Monica thought what to say. She had feelings for Chandler a year or so back but so much had happened since… She got over her feelings and there was Richard, but… But this is Chandler! Why was she thinking of this so much?

Chandler was about to say something when suddenly, Monica kissed him. Chandler, shocked at first, ran his hands through her raven hair, and Monica placed her hands on Chandler's chest. Lips moving in sync, is if this is where they always belonged.

When they finally broke apart, laying forehead against forehead.

"You're a really good kisser" Monica said, giggling.

"Well I have kissed over four women" Chandler said, sarcastically.

"Well what now?" Chandler asked.

"I want to be with you." Monica said "But I'm not ready to have everyone knowing yet"

"That's just perfect" Chandler said, Leaning forward, kissing Monica again.

**30 MIN LATER**

Chandler and Monica walked into the mall, looking for their friends.

"Hey! Chan! Mon! Over here!" Joey said, waving.

They joined their friends and started talking when Monica noticed Rachel glaring at her, smirking.

"So let's split up." Phoebe said "Rachel made a list of a few things she needs so we'll split into pairs and each pair will be responsible for 3 things"

"Yes sir!" Chandler said sarcastically

"I'm with Mon!" Rachel said quickly.

The group split up into up and walked away, in pairs.

"So Rach the first thing we need is… a bookshelf" Monica said.

"Okay, well get that the minute you tell me why Chandler and you were kissing each other downstairs."

Monica blushed, looking down at her feet.

"He told me that he loved me." Monica said, becoming even redder, if that was even possible.

"Oh Mon, that's great! He is such a great guy!"

"I think so too." Monica said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, when Monica reached for her phone.

"Writing a text"

**Meanwhile**

Joey and Chandler walked through the mall, looking for the next thing on Rachel's list.

"Hey! Hot dogs!" Joey said, pointing at the cart. "Can we buy a hot dog? Please? Pretty please?"

"Go ahead Joe" Chandler said as Joey walked away gleefully.

Chandler waited a few seconds, with his hands shoved down his jeans pockets, when his phone beeped. Chandler smiled when he saw that he got a message from Monica

Rachel knows… saw us making out ;) -MG

Oh that's embarrassing… So what now? –CB

I'm not ready to tell everyone yet… Keep it a secret for a while? –MG

It'll be our little secret-CB

"I'm back!" Joey said, munching on a hot dog, as big as his head.

"Well we have to go back" Chandler said, Checking his watch as they turned away, back to the rest of the gang.

* * *

well hope you guys liked it! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow guys I don't even know what to say! Thank you so much for those amazing comments!

Well here's the next chapter that I really enjoyed writing. So r&r!

Disclaimer: I don't own friends, or else it wouldn't have ended. JK

* * *

"Hey there you" Chandler said as he sneaked into Monica's room.

"Hey" She said pulling him in a long kiss.

The two have been sneaking around for the last two months, with Rachel's help of course. After having a close call with Phoebe finding out, the two decided to meet more secretly, therefore the two where both craving for their meetings.

"When do you need to be back at home?" Monica said.

"Around time for dinner, which will give us about 40 minutes." "Yay for us!"

Monica looked into Chandler's eyes, before pulling into a deep kiss.

Siting on Monica's bed, the two were busy making out. Silently, so no one will hear. As the young couple finally pulled away for air, they heard Rachel and Ross' voices coming from outside.

"What the hell is Mon doing in there for so long?" Ross asked.

"Nothing Ross! Nothing! Just um… Homework! Yes that's it! She's doing homework!" Rachel said.

"Oh then I'll go see if she needs help!" Ross said, being all big brotherly.

"Ross you know what's even more important?" Rachel said "You! How are you? What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine I guess…" Ross said, being pulled away by Rachel.

"That was a close one…" Chandler said "Now where did we stop?"

"Umm… I think right… here" Monica said, kissing Chandler softly.

The soft, gentle kiss became quickly more intense and passionate. Chandler slipped his tongue through Monica's lips, causing her pleasure he could feel through her entire body.

As the kiss got more intense, clothes started coming off. Chandler didn't even notice his fingers going down, popping open the button off his jeans.

Suddenly, Monica pulled away.

"Chan, I'm sorry… I can't do it, I'm not ready…I- I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Oh Mon you don't have to be sorry, we don't have to do it, and if we will, it will only be when were both ready." Chandler said, smiling at Monica.

Monica loved how he didn't pressure her, unlike many boys, including her ex, Richard.

"Thank you" She said, pulling Chandler into a long hug.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Phoebe and Joey walked down to the Geller's basement.

"So… How is he? Is he a good kisser?" They heard Rachel's voice coming from the room.

"I'm not telling you that!" Monica said.

"I wonder who their talking about." Joey said to Phoebe.

"Let's just wait and see" Phoebe said, shushing Joey.

"I'm not telling you! Forget about it!' Monica's voice rose from the room.

"But c'mon it's Chandler! I gotta know the details!"

Joey's eyes widened, and Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"You and chandler?!" She shouted, storming in.

"Phoebe! You were eavesdropping?!" Monica gasped.

"Nonononono! We just heard by coincidence! So you and Chandler are together?"

"Actually… We are" Monica said, blushing.

"How? When?" Joey asked, his eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of place.

"It just happened… about two months ago" Monica said.

That second, Chandler walked in. "Okay why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well… Umm… They sort of found out about us." Monica said, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, for your information, Monica and I have never been happier." Chandler said, putting his arm around Monica, and gently kissing her lips.

Phoebe and Rachel awed, and Joey smiled from ear to ear.

The couple broke apart, and smiled at their friends.

"Chandler! What the hell!? That is my sister!"

* * *

What is Ross going to do now?!

Well guys I had so much fun writing this! Well, I did my writing part, now you guys please add this story to favorites, review and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here's another part! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Previously: Chandler put his arm around Monica, and gently kissing her lips.

Phoebe and Rachel awed, and Joey smiled from ear to ear.

"Chandler! What the hell!? That is my sister!"

Chandler freezed in his place, a chill running down his spine.

Monica turned around swiftly, taking a look at her furious brother, his hands forming into fists.

He jumped towards Chandler, who ran away, ducking behind Monica, who Blocked Ross.

"Chandler! Come here so I can kick your ass!" Ross said.

"Well, um…Ross, let's just calm down for a minute okay?" Rachel said

"No I will not calm down! This is my sister! My best friend and my sister, I cannot believe this!"

Ross, were not messing around!" Chandler said; "I love your little sister! I'm in love with her!"

"You love me?" Monica said, turning to Chandler.

"Yes I do. I love you Monica"

Monica smiled, putting her arms around Chandler's neck. "I love you too Chandler" She said, locking their lips together.

Joey was grinning, and Phoebe and Rachel awed at the young couple.

"Aww my best friend and my sister!" Ross exclaimed, happily.

So…. Is he a good kisser? Rachel asked.

The three girls sat in the basement, Phoebe and Rachel were trying to get some details out of Monica.

"I'm not telling you that!" Monica said.

"He's really that good that you don't want to tell us? " Phoebe said, smirking.

Monica blushed deeply looking down at her hands.

"So…um… did you guys 'do it'?" Rachel asked.

"'Oh no you know I'm not ready to give anyone my flower yet!" Monica said

Rachel and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"Mon, I'm going to ignore the fact that you still call it your flower," Phoebe began saying, "But you know that it is probably going to happen at one point or another."

"I know! And I'm not saying that that's a bad thing just that… I'm afraid it will ruin what we have…."

Rachel and Phoebe were just about to answer Monica when Joey opened the door.

"Hey guys you want to go bowling?" He asked.

"Sure!" "Sounds cool"

The four went down to where Joey's 7-seat van was parked.

"How the hell did you convince your parents in giving you a car?" Ross asked.

"Well they were about to sell it anyway, but because they couldn't get a good deal on it, I convinced them to give it to me." Joey said, proudly.

The six crawled into the dusty van.

Rachel sat up front next to Joey, who sat at the driver's seat, while Phoebe, Ross, Chandler and Monica sat in the back bench.

"Y'know we should clean this thing" Phoebe said, after she found an old chips bag laying on the floor.

"Oooh that sounds fun!" Monica exclaimed, getting exited. "Y'know there is this huge place in the back, we should decorate it." She added.

"Sounds cool" Ross said.

Joey started the car, turned on loud music and started driving towards the bowling place.

Joey's driving was bad. Very bad.

"Joey can you slow down!?" Rachel asked horrified and clearly regretting the fact that he sat up front.

"No can do!" Joey said and kept driving.

"How are you?" Chandler asked Monica, holding her hand tightly.

THUD

They were all thrown forward when Joey stopped at a traffic light that shone red.

"Joey's driving is really scaring me, but other than that I'm great. Couldn't be better"

The two kissed softly.

THUD

"Were here!" Joey said.

The five others quickly jumped out of the car, while Joey took his time.

"Sorry Joe but from now on someone else is driving!" Chandler said, rubbing a bruise on his arm.

"And no loud music!" Rachel added

The group walked into the bowling place, put on their bowl shoes and started playing.

"Nice one Phoebes!" Joey said, when Phoebe hit seven pins.

"Thank you!" She said.

Ross took down six pins, Rachel hit three, claiming she isn't very good at bowling, Chandler hit also seven and Joey brought down eight.

"My turn!" Monica said, picking up a heavy ball

Thud. The ball rolled and rolled, bringing down all the pins.

"Strike! And that's how it's done!" Monica said, bowing to her friends claps.

Monica sat on chandlers lap, holding his hand.

"That was great" He said

"Thank you!"

The two kneeled in, kissing softly.

"'Ew chandler stop kissing my sister!" Ross said

They all laughed, going back to the game.

Monica looked around, feeling happy. Too bad she didn't know what was about to happen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys sorry for not uploading new chapters for so long! I was in Greece and I had crappy internet… Warning before reading: This chapter contains smut and is very graphic!**

**Chapter 6**

It was a warm evening, and the group sat at central park under a large tree. Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel sat on a bench, sharing a bag of chips, while Ross layed in the grass, munching on an apple, lost in thoughts.

"Who here wants a soda?" Chandler asked, holding up two bottle from the vending machine.

"I do!" Joey said, grabbing the soda out of Chandler's hand.

"Joe that is your FOURTH soda!" Rachel pointed out, as Chandler sat next to Monica against a tree.

Joey shrugged, sipping out of the bottle.

"Your hair smells really good" Chandler said, burying his face in Monica's hair.

"Stop it!" Monica giggled, slapping his arm gently.

"Hey! Ouch! No need to slap me!" He said, pulling away

"Really?" She questioned, sarcastically.

"Sure! I was about to do this anyway…" He said, kissing her lips.

"Eeew guys stop it!" Ross said, gagging on his apple.

"Ross, what's the matter with you? There super cute!" Phoebe grinned

"Aw thanks Phoebes!" Monica smiled.

"Aw damn it I needed to be home ten minutes!" Joey said, checking his watch.

"I guess I should head home two… I need to help my grandma cook dinner couse you can't count on Ursula to do it…" Phoebe said getting up, brushing crumbs off her skirt.

"Well bye guys!" "Bye!" "See you guys tomorrow!"

The two walked away to different directions.

"Well I think well go too" Chandler said, taking Monica's hand

"Were are you going?" Ross asked.

"We have plans" Chandler explained

"Which you still won't tell me what they are!" Monica complained

"Trust me" Chandler smiled.

"Well have fun!" Rachel said

"Bye guys!" "See you at home" "Bye"

"There so cute aren't they?" Rachel asked as they walked away.

"Yeah they are" Ross smiled

oOoOoOo

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No not yet… Okaay… and… Here you go!"

Chandler took off Monica's blindfold.

"Oh Chandler this is so adorable!"

They stood next to a little picnic, with a little red checkered blanket, a picnic basket, and scented candles scattered around.

"You like it?" Chandler asked skeptically.

"Oh I love it! Thank you!" She said and kissed him gently

"Come take a seat mademoiselle!" Chandler gestured at the blanket.

Monica giggled and took a seat next to Chandler, before locking her lips with his.

"So…" She started when they broke apart "What is there to eat?"

"Ham sandwiches and coke to drink" He grinned.

"You're good at planning ahead!" Monica giggled

"Anything for the girl I love." He answered, cracking open a can of coke.

"I love you Monica." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I love you too Chandler"

Monica smiled at Chandler, biting her bottom lip longingly.

"Well if it's okay I'm going to kiss the girl I love now?" Chandler questioned Monica.

"Well you better" She smiled at him

Chandler slowly leaned in, Kissing Monica deeply. For some reason, this kiss was better than all the other kisses. It just fit. It was right. It was true.  
"I love you" She whispered when they broke apart for air.

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

Yup, they were in love, Chandler thought to himself.

Chandler pulled Monica down next to him, not breaking their kiss for a single second, afraid what would happen if he would.

Chandler could hear Monica moan softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and cold feel her taking off his Jacket.

"Mon?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I…just…um…I think I'm ready to do what you want to do" She grinned at him

"Really?"

"Really."

oOoOoOo

Chandler and Monica stumbled into Chandler's room, barely knocking over a lamp off the table.

"Good thing my mother went on a weekend with her boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah" Monica gasped, taking of Chandler's Jacket.

One by one more and more clothing came off, leaving Chandler and Monica only in their underwear. Kissing passionately, until finally all their clothes were of, and the pair became one.

oOoOoOo

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"That was just…Wow… So this is what it feels like not being a virgin" Chandler said.

Monica glanced at the bedside table. 11:26 PM

"I really hate doing this but I have to go home before my parents start to worry" Monica said, turning to Chandler.

"No don't go" He wined

"Sorry I have too… I'll be here tomorrow as soon as I can"

"Okayyy…"

Monica kissed him and got dressed quickly.

"Bye" She smiled at Chandler

"Bye"

**Guys thanks for reading! Im so proud about this chapter! R/R PLEASEEEE**


End file.
